Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/27 Jun 2016
23:50:24 CHAT DearlySkies: hah 23:55:28 CHAT Leucippus: o 23:56:59 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 23:59:25 CHAT Startropolis: everyone then left chat for no reason 23:59:45 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Well, I mean... You're not wrong. 00:06:21 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 00:14:24 CHAT DearlySkies: rest in pieces 00:15:31 CHAT Leucippus: yay I got a badge 00:15:51 CHAT Raelcontor: bigwhats that? a lovely pie? but youre gonna end up sad inside 00:15:51 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Raelcontor, don't abuse big text. 00:15:53 CHAT Raelcontor: no jk 00:16:18 CHAT Raelcontor: im literally dying rn 00:16:24 CHAT Raelcontor: mom left to go get alyssa 00:16:30 CHAT Raelcontor: and left me with several cooking foods 00:16:47 CHAT Leucippus: weclome back? 00:16:48 CHAT Raelcontor: i keep burning my hands send literally all the help 00:16:59 CHAT Leucippus: what pie is it? 00:17:04 CHAT Raelcontor: sadberry 00:17:05 CHAT Raelcontor: OH 00:17:05 CHAT Raelcontor: LEU 00:17:12 CHAT Leucippus: oh 00:17:17 CHAT Raelcontor: you were gonna ask dani about the css coding thing 00:17:21 CHAT Raelcontor: i remember now 00:17:25 CHAT Raelcontor: /me pushes leu up to dani 00:17:29 CHAT DearlySkies: he did 00:17:29 CHAT Leucippus: I already asked... 00:17:33 CHAT Raelcontor: shhh 00:17:52 CHAT Leucippus: I'm a froot 00:18:07 CHAT Raelcontor: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 00:18:25 CHAT Leucippus: and time to walk my dod 00:18:26 CHAT Leucippus: dog 00:18:28 CHAT Leucippus: WOW 00:18:32 CHAT Leucippus: fucking bye 00:18:35 CHAT Raelcontor: o ok 00:18:42 CHAT Raelcontor: dani should we ask len and ame about rainbow quartz 00:18:44 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 00:18:54 CHAT DearlySkies: and the theme 00:18:57 CHAT Raelcontor: and by we i mean you 00:19:00 CHAT Raelcontor: lololol brb 01:43:10 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 01:44:46 CHAT Raelcontor: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Leuniverse 01:44:49 CHAT Raelcontor: /me looks at leu 01:44:51 CHAT Raelcontor: /me sighs 01:44:56 CHAT Leucippus: ... 01:45:04 CHAT Raelcontor: iwhy u doin this to me 01:45:14 CHAT Leucippus: small I don't get it... 01:45:27 CHAT Raelcontor: -verse 01:46:01 CHAT Leucippus: Fine 01:46:05 CHAT Leucippus: I'll change it 01:46:22 CHAT Raelcontor: NONO 01:46:24 CHAT Raelcontor: i was joking 01:46:27 CHAT Raelcontor: >w>;; 01:46:28 CHAT Leucippus: to late 01:46:31 CHAT Raelcontor: o 01:46:35 CHAT Leucippus: jk i didn't 01:46:37 CHAT Raelcontor: smallo 01:46:52 CHAT Leucippus: No but I'm planning another auction 01:47:37 CHAT Leucippus: and brb 01:48:08 CHAT Democritos: Rael 01:48:14 CHAT Democritos: can you make things transparent 01:48:23 CHAT Democritos: like images 01:48:58 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 01:49:15 CHAT DearlySkies: ech 01:50:44 CHAT Raelcontor: i can indeed open things in photoshop and save them as .png 01:50:56 CHAT Raelcontor: REMEMBER THE GREAT DIAMOND DADDY AUTHORIT 01:51:15 CHAT Democritos: I 01:51:16 CHAT Democritos: ok 01:51:24 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 01:51:25 CHAT Raelcontor: what do you need me to make 01:52:14 CHAT Raelcontor: me: looks at request blog 01:52:22 CHAT Raelcontor: me: sees OD request 3 individual diamonds 01:52:23 CHAT Raelcontor: me: 01:52:27 CHAT Raelcontor: me: closes request blog 01:52:33 CHAT DearlySkies: rip 01:52:54 CHAT Raelcontor: individual diamond count: 4 01:52:54 CHAT Democritos: !logs 01:52:57 CHAT Raelcontor: !on 01:52:58 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Already up and running! 01:53:00 CHAT Raelcontor: !logs 01:53:00 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 01:53:01 CHAT Raelcontor: >:3c 01:53:04 CHAT Democritos: thnx 01:53:12 CHAT Leucippus: !donut 01:53:12 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: big◯/big 01:53:23 CHAT Leucippus: Why the fuck are you so late? 01:53:24 CHAT DearlySkies: since we're all doing commands 01:53:25 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 01:53:27 CHAT DearlySkies: !graverobber 01:53:28 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And it's my job... To steal, and rob... bigbiGRAAAAAAAAAAAVES!/i/b/big 01:53:33 CHAT Raelcontor: literally im so annoyed with the amount of individual diamonds 01:53:40 CHAT Democritos: small I just wanted to look at the logs 01:53:53 CHAT Raelcontor: whats that?? ur happy with being original??? 01:53:57 CHAT Raelcontor: bigtoo bad. too bad me. 01:54:10 CHAT DearlySkies: and i want a yelling bot 01:54:29 CHAT Democritos: !boi 01:54:29 CHAT Raelcontor: im drawing all of your individual fucking diamonds in fucking mspaint 01:54:38 CHAT Raelcontor: with my fucking mouse. im going to make you suffer 01:54:40 CHAT Leucippus: ok... 01:54:47 CHAT Raelcontor: /me aggressively rips paper in half 01:54:59 CHAT DearlySkies: !boi 01:54:59 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: *inhales* iboi/i 01:55:24 CHAT Raelcontor: this wiki is gonna have 01:55:26 CHAT DearlySkies: !cb i love you 01:55:28 CHAT Raelcontor: 3 fucking deyoung red diamonds 01:55:29 CHAT DearlySkies: :L 01:55:30 CHAT Raelcontor: big3 01:55:35 CHAT DearlySkies: !cb i love you 01:55:35 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I love you too! Computer lovers! 01:55:41 CHAT Raelcontor: sodg+mrd, OD's, and topazriels 01:55:44 CHAT DearlySkies: that's new 01:55:49 CHAT Raelcontor: 3!!!! 01:55:52 CHAT Raelcontor: i3???!! 01:56:00 CHAT Leucippus: tree 01:56:19 CHAT Democritos: s brb making a DeYoung Red Diamond 01:56:28 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: sthis probably doesn't help but I have one too 01:56:28 CHAT Raelcontor: do it. do it i fucking dare you. 01:56:35 CHAT Democritos: alright 01:56:35 CHAT Raelcontor: bigyou have got to be shitting me 01:56:38 CHAT DearlySkies: brb gonna do it too 01:56:41 CHAT Leucippus: same 01:56:41 CHAT Raelcontor: "individual" diamond 01:56:42 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shot 01:56:42 CHAT Raelcontor: nah 01:56:46 CHAT Raelcontor: bandwagon diamonds!!!! 01:56:59 CHAT Raelcontor: lets all take things that make others proud of their individuality 02:01:45 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Kicked Robont o/ 02:01:51 JOIN Twizzzler has warped in 02:02:54 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 02:02:59 QUIT Startropolis has warped out 02:03:03 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Dearly o/ 02:03:07 CHAT DearlySkies: !log 02:03:07 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 02:03:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 1 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 02:03:17 CHAT DearlySkies: smallLiterally CHAT just call me Dani. 02:03:24 CHAT DearlySkies: Y'all have been calling me Dani just fine 02:03:38 CHAT DearlySkies: There's nothing different except for a more elegant user name ;; 02:03:39 QUIT Twizzzler has warped out 02:03:55 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I feel so dirty for having a diamond gemsona... 02:04:16 CHAT DearlySkies: I talked to Trevor before I made Argyle so that 02:04:22 CHAT Raelcontor: its honestly something i never thought i would ever be angry about 02:04:30 CHAT Raelcontor: maybe because i was the only fuckin person on OF with them 02:04:43 CHAT DearlySkies: smallsplot things concerning purple diamond prevents me from saying the next sentence in my head agh 02:05:02 CHAT DearlySkies: go take a walk or something 02:05:03 CHAT DearlySkies: or sleep 02:05:13 CHAT Raelcontor: ok im channeling this mental breakdown into writing 02:05:19 CHAT DearlySkies: drink water or milk, but never alcohol and shit 02:05:24 CHAT Raelcontor: bigill have you know 02:05:29 CHAT Raelcontor: i can drink whatever i want 02:05:34 CHAT DearlySkies: you're underage 02:05:39 CHAT Raelcontor: ok and 02:05:47 CHAT Raelcontor: ive consumed alcohol before 02:06:01 CHAT DearlySkies: yes but it's not like a lot like going out 02:06:02 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ssmallwanna drink some of my dead people blood? 02:06:20 CHAT DearlySkies: how many times do i have to explain the psychology behind alcohol and brain, especially the under-developed brain 02:06:48 CHAT DearlySkies: bbigiMYELIN 02:06:53 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shot down 02:07:19 CHAT Raelcontor: dani 02:07:26 CHAT Raelcontor: can we actually work on unistuck 02:07:30 CHAT DearlySkies: feck 02:07:36 CHAT Raelcontor: its been a while and i really like writing it 02:07:40 CHAT DearlySkies: /me goes to find pen 02:07:46 CHAT DearlySkies: it's your turn to write anyway so 02:07:52 CHAT DearlySkies: just give me a moment 02:07:56 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Unistuck? 02:08:05 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shbighhhhhh 02:08:06 CHAT Raelcontor: it's 02:08:12 CHAT Raelcontor: an AU >w>;; 02:08:18 JOIN Temporal Umbra has warped in 02:08:21 CHAT Raelcontor: maybe demo would actually care though 02:08:25 CHAT Raelcontor: hi temporal 02:08:29 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Temp o/ 02:08:30 CHAT Temporal Umbra: sup nerds 02:08:32 CHAT Raelcontor: since yknow 02:08:35 CHAT Democritos: an AU of what 02:08:37 CHAT Raelcontor: demo read/is reading ho-- 02:08:38 CHAT Raelcontor: pm 02:08:43 CHAT DearlySkies: /me bbigshhhh 02:08:50 CHAT Democritos: I caught on already so >_> 02:09:05 CHAT Raelcontor: sh 02:09:05 CHAT DearlySkies: i'm clearing the pad of authorship colours 02:09:06 CHAT Raelcontor: h 02:10:12 CHAT Temporal Umbra: meanwhile in somewhere 02:10:13 CHAT Temporal Umbra: dad: "Are you not going to brush your teeth?" 02:10:23 CHAT Temporal Umbra: me: "BECAUSE I AM THIRSTY" 02:10:35 CHAT Raelcontor: dani i linked demo 02:10:35 CHAT Raelcontor: :3c 02:10:42 CHAT DearlySkies: why ;; 02:10:47 CHAT Temporal Umbra: brb 02:11:02 CHAT Raelcontor: because reasons 02:11:16 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Because if Trevor linked me there would be leaks everywhere 02:11:19 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: In fact 02:11:23 CHAT DearlySkies: smallsanother thing stolen from me : -verse 02:11:24 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me leaks pipes 02:11:28 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shot again 02:11:28 CHAT Raelcontor: it has nothing to do with SU 02:11:49 CHAT Raelcontor: literally 02:11:50 CHAT Raelcontor: 0 02:11:50 CHAT Raelcontor: LOL 02:11:55 CHAT DearlySkies: ...well 02:12:02 QUIT Temporal Umbra has warped out 02:12:07 CHAT Raelcontor: shh 02:12:18 CHAT DearlySkies: sure 02:12:23 CHAT DearlySkies: as long as you get on the pad 02:12:26 CHAT DearlySkies: any time now 02:12:40 CHAT Raelcontor: o 02:12:42 CHAT DearlySkies: i might as well update it 02:12:47 CHAT Raelcontor: sorry 02:14:31 CHAT DearlySkies: of course the first thing i have to do is RECODE THE DIALOGUE 02:14:48 CHAT Raelcontor: why 02:15:03 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: "'Verse' is overrated" -Zenzi on why he changed ZenziVerse to Zen's Things 02:15:12 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Leuciverse appears after 02:16:02 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: bigbIbecause logic 02:16:23 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Dang it 02:16:33 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I forgot about autocorrect 02:17:33 CHAT DearlySkies: /me throws self in void 02:17:44 CHAT Raelcontor: there xe goes 02:17:44 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 02:18:12 CHAT Raelcontor: o 02:19:39 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: All comments are threads 02:20:03 JOIN Twizzzler has warped in 02:21:13 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Twiz o/ 02:21:27 QUIT Twizzzler has warped out 02:23:31 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 02:25:33 QUIT Democritos has warped out 02:26:36 CHAT Leucippus: >"'Verse' is overrated" -Zenzi on why he changed ZenziVerse to Zen's Things CHAT Leuciverse appears after CHAT Ibecause logic 02:26:53 CHAT Leucippus: I changed it because I wanted to 02:27:14 CHAT Leucippus: but since a big FUCKING ISSUE all of a sudden I'm really gonna change 02:27:15 CHAT Leucippus: it 02:27:24 CHAT Raelcontor: its not an issue. i was joking 02:27:51 CHAT Raelcontor: take ur man titties 02:27:54 CHAT Raelcontor: and calm. 02:27:56 CHAT Leucippus: >another thing stolen from me : -verse 02:27:57 CHAT Raelcontor: calm them 02:27:59 CHAT Leucippus: yeah 02:28:02 CHAT Leucippus: it's an issue 02:28:06 CHAT Raelcontor: it's not though 02:28:07 CHAT Raelcontor: lol 02:28:20 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: It wasn't an issue tho 02:28:24 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I just found it funny 02:28:26 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: XD 02:28:57 JOIN Twizzzler has warped in 02:29:07 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Twiz o/ 02:29:40 CHAT Leucippus: wb yet again, twiz 02:30:13 QUIT Twizzzler has warped out 02:30:27 CHAT Raelcontor: are you done twiz 02:38:02 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 02:38:38 CHAT Steven watcher: Hi 02:40:18 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 02:41:17 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 02:42:24 CHAT Leucippus: !log 02:42:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 02:42:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 02:42:48 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 02:44:25 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 02:45:01 JOIN 50000cal has warped in 02:45:08 CHAT Raelcontor: cal 02:45:13 CHAT Raelcontor: there you are 02:45:15 CHAT 50000cal: Yes hi. 02:45:22 CHAT Raelcontor: whats your staff rank on canon 02:45:26 CHAT 50000cal: Admin, why 02:45:29 CHAT Raelcontor: bigperfect 02:45:30 CHAT Raelcontor: pm 02:46:12 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 02:46:18 CHAT 50000cal: Hi watcher 02:47:26 CHAT Democritos: !logs 02:47:26 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 02:48:12 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 02:50:37 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 02:50:39 CHAT DearlySkies: ohhi 02:50:49 CHAT Raelcontor: im wheezing 02:51:05 CHAT Raelcontor: no word from len and ame yet huh 02:51:05 CHAT 50000cal: Hi dani 02:51:12 CHAT 50000cal: About? 02:51:19 CHAT Raelcontor: CSS changes, new theme 02:51:23 CHAT Raelcontor: you know, trivial things 02:51:23 CHAT Raelcontor: :v 02:51:26 CHAT 50000cal: Ah 02:51:32 CHAT Raelcontor: totally unimportant 02:51:40 CHAT Raelcontor: smallthey dont respond very often tbh 02:51:53 CHAT Raelcontor: probably canon stuff 02:52:04 CHAT Raelcontor: maybe 02:52:16 CHAT Raelcontor: /me sweats 02:52:20 CHAT Raelcontor: i try not to think about the canon wiki 02:52:54 CHAT Raelcontor: no offense cal 02:53:02 CHAT 50000cal: None taken. 02:53:12 CHAT 50000cal: I'm not hung up on canon either. 02:53:22 CHAT Raelcontor: too many people 02:53:32 CHAT 50000cal: My problems are different. 02:53:54 CHAT Raelcontor: being admin here is a stark contrast id assume 02:54:00 CHAT Raelcontor: since canon has only like 70 admins 02:54:11 CHAT 50000cal: I think eight 02:54:22 CHAT Raelcontor: yeah thats what i said 02:54:24 CHAT Raelcontor: 70 02:54:31 CHAT 50000cal: Six active 02:54:31 JOIN Startropolis has warped in 02:54:43 CHAT 50000cal: I'm on semi active, len is temp inactive 02:54:46 CHAT Raelcontor: well we have 02:54:48 CHAT Raelcontor: 2 admins 02:54:53 CHAT 50000cal: And two buros that are pretty dead 02:54:54 CHAT Raelcontor: and 0 active buros 02:55:04 CHAT Leucippus: Is lil still a buro? 02:55:04 CHAT Raelcontor: so this is fine 02:55:06 CHAT 50000cal: Fanon doesn't need as much regulating though 02:55:13 CHAT 50000cal: Yeah lil's a buro 02:55:17 CHAT Raelcontor: okay but 02:55:25 CHAT Raelcontor: they still have the last say in everything 02:55:36 CHAT Raelcontor: and sometimes it takes like 3 days for them to respond to.. anything 02:55:44 CHAT 50000cal: lohl well 02:55:49 CHAT Raelcontor: when its actually urgent its a little frustrating 02:56:02 CHAT 50000cal: I can imagine. 02:56:26 CHAT Raelcontor: especially when youre too scared to stand your ground around them 02:56:36 CHAT 50000cal: In what sense? 02:56:54 CHAT Democritos: !logs 02:56:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 02:56:57 CHAT Raelcontor: well i dont really like arguing with people in general but the fact that i dont want to get demoted 02:56:57 CHAT Raelcontor: lol 02:57:14 CHAT 50000cal: Do you like being admin? 02:57:19 CHAT Raelcontor: yeah mostly 02:57:21 CHAT DearlySkies: nyes 02:57:36 CHAT 50000cal: I see 02:57:37 CHAT Raelcontor: i can live with 90% of it 02:57:52 CHAT Raelcontor: but the other 10% is waiting for your inactive superiors and getting harassed by people youve never met 02:58:02 CHAT 50000cal: lol 02:58:11 CHAT DearlySkies: i feel like we're pulling a lot of the weight around a lot of the time but that might be me putting myself on a pedestal >>"? 02:58:11 CHAT Raelcontor: for a story theres only 1 side to 02:58:16 CHAT Raelcontor: no dani its 02:58:17 CHAT Raelcontor: its no 02:58:19 CHAT Raelcontor: not* 02:58:46 CHAT 50000cal: That's why I'm in this grateful little limbo of sorts 02:58:47 CHAT Raelcontor: like honestly we (you) did a majority of the rule revisions 02:59:07 CHAT Raelcontor: and we make the threads and bring up important shit we're like 02:59:08 CHAT Raelcontor: damn 02:59:39 CHAT Raelcontor: i dont dislike len and ame 02:59:47 CHAT Raelcontor: i just wish like, actual communication happened 02:59:58 CHAT Raelcontor: it feels like it's you and me talking to a wall 03:00:00 CHAT DearlySkies: more often, especially on important things 03:00:02 CHAT Raelcontor: that sometimes says 03:00:04 CHAT Raelcontor: "ok" 03:00:14 CHAT Raelcontor: does it really take 3 days to say yes to something?? like 03:00:17 CHAT DearlySkies: /me looks at admin chat rn 03:00:29 CHAT Raelcontor: i have a busy as hell life outside of wikia but i still try to help people 03:00:47 CHAT 50000cal: lol 03:00:56 CHAT DearlySkies: biWhat's A lIFE 03:01:07 CHAT Raelcontor: it has been 03:01:09 CHAT Raelcontor: 2 hours 03:01:10 CHAT 50000cal: Who knows, they might both be too busy irl 03:01:13 CHAT Raelcontor: and no response about theme or CSS 03:01:14 CHAT Raelcontor: lol 03:01:23 CHAT Raelcontor: then why do they still get the final say? 03:01:27 CHAT Raelcontor: thats whats frustrating me 2016 04 23